


Be Mine (Tonight)

by madamehomesecretary, sunnyamazing



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Reunion, Second Chances, Wordy Wondertwins, holiday fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyamazing/pseuds/sunnyamazing
Summary: David and Julia attend law school together at the University of London. Julia is baffled when he leaves unexpectedly. And even more baffled when he reappears in her life four years later. Can they pick up where they left off? Or has too much changed?
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Be Mine (Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MontagueBudd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueBudd/gifts).



> Well, here we are... back again.  
> We have decided we are now the "self-proclaimed birthday writers."  
> This time we are here to wish Tiff a very happy birthday!  
> This idea appeared in one of our conversations and we have run with it. Literally. We have no idea how long it will be and y'all know we love our words.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> A & L xo

Julia sighed as she shuffled along the queue of the busy London coffee shop. There was a reason this place was so busy; they made the best coffee within walking distance of her chambers and the weather had suddenly turned cold, making every member of the legal profession seek the warmth of the building and the warm drinks provided by the shop. 

She raised her fingers to tuck a loose curl behind her ear and held back an eye roll as the music spilling from the speakers changed from the latest pop song she had been hearing everywhere to the beginnings of holiday music. She sighed again. It was entirely too early for this, she was sure, though Christmas seemed to appear earlier and earlier each year. And this year in particular, she really didn’t need reminding that the holiday season was quickly approaching. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the season; Christmas was fine. She usually spent it with her mother and her many aunts, drinking and eating as much as she could. It was the holiday events that her firm held each year, where you were expected to be dressed to the nines and network with the best of them. They were cumbersome at the best of times, but they were even worse if you had to attend them alone. At least for the last three years, she had someone to attend with, but, this year, it would be a different story. The man she used to accompany would be taking someone else to the gala. He had someone else, and she was alone. 

She shook her head as she attempted to clear her head. Damn Christmas music, she thought to herself and she smiled wryly as the song changed to a hit from the eighties.  _ Much better. _ She reached into the pocket of her peacoat, pulling out her phone and began to check her email. She had received twenty… in the last hour alone. She read the ones marked urgent and then slipped the phone back into her pocket. The other emails would have to wait until she was in front of her computer. There were many perks to being one of London’s most respected and sought after barristers, but it was not without a hefty workload. 

She tapped her toes on the wooden floor beneath her heels, looking upward at the clock on the wall. She was expected in a meeting in less than half an hour, and it was a meeting she could not afford to be late to. It was the only chance she had to meet one of her new clients, and she needed to ensure she had all the information she needed. There were only two people in front of her in the queue, but the first seemed to be ordering coffee for their entire legal team at the top of her lungs. 

Julia moved her gaze towards the barista behind the large coffee machine and smiled as the two of them made eye contact. He lifted a cup up toward her, and she nodded profusely, thankful that being a regular had its perks. She watched as he motioned for someone to open another cash register. 

“The usual, Julia?” One of the young women asked her, as she beckoned Julia forward. 

Julia nodded gratefully. 

“Thank you so much,” Julia replied as she stepped around the others and made her way to the counter. She heard the audible groans of the other patrons in line as she handed over her card to the woman and she finalised her order. 

Julia stepped sideways and moved to stand beside the coffee machine. 

“Thank you, Tom,” she added as she tilted her head to the side and made eye contact with him again. He smiled at her again and raised an eyebrow. 

“I could tell that you had somewhere to be,” Tom teased as he expertly poured the milk into the cup in front of him, placing the lid on and then sliding it along the counter towards Julia. 

Julia reached for the cup and raised it to her lips, taking a small sip. 

“Perfect,” she said with a smile. It always was.

“Will you be back later this afternoon?” Tom questioned as he returned his attention to the coffee machine, tampering the beans into the portafilter and beginning to brew his next coffee order.

Julia chuckled.

“That will depend on the outcome of my morning meetings,” she answered as she raised her coffee to her lips once more and then gave Tom one last polite smile, before she turned on her heel and began to head for the door. 

She balanced her coffee in one hand and her briefcase in the other as she dodged the end of the long line, stepping sideways and nearly colliding with someone. 

She groaned under her breath as she raised her gaze to meet the person she had almost spilled her coffee all over. She blinked, once, then twice as her green eyes met a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A pair of eyes she recognised instantly. 

“I see some people get special privileges in this cafe?” he questioned as he gestured to the cup in her hand. 

Julia nodded slowly, seemingly unable to make words. It was extremely rare for Julia Montague to be rendered speechless, but the sight of someone she had not seen for almost four years now, that was enough to make her so. 

“David Budd?” She asked in surprise, as she watched his stern face turn into a smile. “Is that you?”

He nodded and then stepped to the side and carefully pulled Julia into his warm embrace, mindful of her to-go cup. 

The hug only lasted a moment and Julia stepped back, regarding the man in front of her curiously. 

“What a surprise to see you here!” Julia exclaimed, hoping that she was able to disguise both her surprise and her genuine happiness at seeing David once more. 

It had been years, too many years, since they had seen one another. 

David chuckled. 

“I’m just as surprised to run into you!” He said, his familiar lilting Scottish accent stirring up something inside of her that had long been forgotten. “I take it this is your regular place?” He asked, his smile turning to a smirk as his eyes traveled between her coffee cup and to the barista who had made her drink. 

Julia gave him a sheepish grin in return. 

“Busted,” she said with a little laugh. “I work just around the corner from here, so it’s easy to stop on my way into the office … and to swing by for an afternoon pick-me-up on the worst of those long days.” 

“I’ll have to remember that,” David said, giving a nod in response. “You were always picky about your coffee, so if it’s good enough for you, it’s certainly good enough for me,” he teased. 

“How long are you here for?” Julia asked, suddenly remembering her meeting. “I have to run, but I’d love to catch up while you’re in town,” she said, glancing down at her watch. 

“That should be easy,” he said with a shrug. “I’m back for good,” he told her. “I’ve just started a new job with a firm down the street,” he told her, meeting her gaze and holding it for a beat longer than necessary. 

Julia thought she might have stopped breathing at the realization of his meaning. 

She had somehow managed to completely forget about those blue eyes she had stared into so often in law school, during long nights of studying and days of exaggerated faces across the room during boring lectures. 

She couldn’t help but feel her smile widen at this new information. 

“Good,” she told him with a quick nodd. Reaching into the pocket of her peacoat, she produced a business card. “Here’s my information,” she said matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the butterflies suddenly fluttering about in her stomach. “Give me a call and we’ll work out a time we can get together.”

David nodded. 

“I will do,” he said, staring down at the card. A family law barrister with one of London’s best firms. He should have known. 

Julia had always been the sharpest in their class. He contemplated telling her he had also decided to pursue that speciality. But held back for a moment; there had always been a healthy sense of competition between the two of them at law school. This could be fun. He returned his attention to her. 

“It was good to run into you, Julia,” he said, his tone softening. 

Julia chuckled. 

“Quite literally,” she said with a smirk. “Sorry again, about that....”

_ Why was she so nervous? _

Blue met green again and held it for a moment. 

“I really have to be going,” she said, rushing forward and giving him a quick hug. She didn’t miss the feel of his warm lips against her cheek as they brushed against smooth skin as they parted. “I’ll speak to you soon,” she said, before she turned to hurry from the coffee shop, glancing over her shoulder one more time before stepping out into the chilly morning air. 

She suddenly felt invigorated in a way she hadn’t felt before, and she smiled, her gloved hands reaching up to brush her cheek. 

She glanced down at her watch again, and gasped. 

Shit. She would have to hurry. 

*****Three days later*****

Julia wasn’t going to let it get to her that she hadn’t heard from David Budd. She had found her peace about letting him go a long time ago. She hadn’t had another choice, really. But she had to admit, the fact it had been three days and he hadn’t called… 

She frowned. That didn’t bode well.

Maybe he hadn’t been as excited to see her as she had been. Or maybe he didn’t remember their past as fondly as she did. Well, sort of fondly... It had taken her a long time to put the pieces of what had happened between them behind her. 

But, nevertheless, that didn’t matter now. This was the present. And present day David Budd was not interested in Julia Montague. Maybe some things did change, after all. 

_ “I can’t,” Julia whined, drawing out the word, as he offered her another beer. “I have to study for this exam on Monday, or I’m going to fail completely. Then I won’t graduate from law school, and it will be  _ your _ fault. Do you really want to shoulder that responsibility for the rest of your life?”  _

_ She knew she was a little drunk, and that she was rambling as David eyed her, his amusement evident.  _

_ He snorted at how dramatic she was being.  _

_ “Julia, you’re the smartest student in our class,” he reminded her. “You could not study at all … and still pass with flying colors. It’s one of the reasons I don’t like you very much,” he teased, dropping down onto the couch next to her, careful not to spill the two open bottles he held in his hands.  _

_ She turned to look at him sharply, scoffing at his comment.  _

_ “You love me,” she said matter-of-factly, taking the beer from his hand and tossing it back for a long drink. She could feel David’s eyes on her, and she resisted the urge to giggle as she pulled away from the bottle before turning to look at him.  _

_ He didn’t say anything as he watched her, uninhibited by the alcohol buzzing through both their bodies.  _

_ “You’re staring, David,” she said, her mouth turning up into a smirk as her green eyes locked on his blue ones. _

_ Taking a sip from the glass bottle with his eyes never leaving hers, he nodded.  _

_ “I know,” he said quietly, far past the point of denying the attraction he felt toward her tonight.  _

_ Well, not just tonight.  _

_ He had always been attracted to Julia, ever since their first class together two years ago at the University of London. He had taken the empty seat next to her in Dr. Billings class, and they had hit it off right away. But only in the friend sense. There had never been anything more.  _

_ David suddenly found himself wondering why that was. Why had he never acted on his feelings before now? Or at least confessed them to her? If he had to guess, it was probably fear. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Not when they were so close. Plus, she had never shown that she had any interest in him either. So, being friends was the only offer on the table. And he would rather have her in his life that way than not at all, he had reasoned. _

_ Julia held the bottle to her lips, not taking a drink, as she watched David get lost in thought. She briefly wondered what he was thinking, and debated asking, knowing both of them currently had lowered inhibitions, thanks to the beers they had each had while taking a break from their study session for Dr. Harrison’s final exam.  _

_ Although, if she was honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she was prepared for what his answer would be. She had felt a spark with David from the moment she met him in one of their early law classes at university, but they had always toed that line between friendship and more, anchoring safely on the side of a platonic friendship. Even if she had always wanted there to be more. She  _ thought _ he was attracted to her, as well... She had caught him looking at her quite strangely more than once. But neither of them had ever said anything more about it.  _

_ “David?” She finally ventured, her voice sounding a bit more timid than she would have liked. She suddenly felt very sober. And very aware of the silence growing between them.  _

_ The sound of his name snapped David out of his train of thought, and he shook his head slightly, as if it would clear the fog of confusion that was suddenly clouding his brain. He looked up in surprise, ice blue meeting bright green for the second time that night.  _

_ “Aye?”  _

_ “What were you thinking just now?” she asked quickly, summoning the courage to surge forward, despite the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. “You were a million miles away.” _

_ David chuckled, taking another sip of his beer to buy himself time. Did he really want to go down this road tonight? _

_ “Er, I was thinking about …” he hesitated. “I just can’t believe we’re almost done,” he said, shaking his head, and silently cursing himself for chickening out. Okay, no. He could do this. He had to do this. Trying to calm his quickly beating heart, he added, “I just … a lot has happened in our time here, hasn’t it?”  _

_ Julia nodded, watching him curiously.  _

_ “It has…” she said slowly, thinking that David suddenly seemed very nervous. The realization made her pulse speed up as she wondered exactly what things had happened that he was suddenly thinking about.  _

_ She clutched the glass bottle tighter in her hand, biting down on her lip as David looked like he was figuring out how to say something particularly difficult. She could feel something shifting between them in that moment as she waited with bated breath.  _

_ “You ever wonder … if things could have been different,” David paused. “With us, I mean?” He added after a moment, suddenly feeling very stupid for bringing it up. He would be putting Julia in a very awkward place if she didn’t feel the same way that he did.  _

_ She swallowed hard, lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a long drink from it.  _

_ Maybe he did feel the same way she did then. All this time? she found herself wondering, looking up at David as she placed her empty beer bottle down on the coffee table in front of her.  _

_ “Yes,” she uttered softly, deciding to lay all her cards on the table. What else did she have to lose at this point? If he had asked, he had to feel the same way, didn’t he? _

_ “You do?” He asked, his surprise obvious as he looked at her in surprise, feeling a sudden rush from her confession. “I never thought…” he trailed off, and Julia gave him a little shrug.  _

_ “I’ve always wondered… if you felt something like I did,” she said, her voice growing stronger. “But I didn’t want to assume, or to embarrass myself,” she said, feeling her cheeks flush pink.  _

_ David was moving forward before he could even fully process the rest of her sentence. Placing his beer next to hers, he grasped the back of Julia’s neck, pulling her toward him as their lips met for a passionate kiss. Julia leaned in toward his body, meeting him halfway, as her hands came to rest on his shoulders, wrapping around his neck as she let out a squeal of surprise against his mouth and then a moan of appreciation as David’s lips covered hers.  _

_ She wasn’t sure if it was the beers that had loosened their inhibitions or how long they had both been waiting for this moment, but in either case, she felt absolutely giddy. This moment was everything she had been waiting for. David’s tongue sought out her lips, seeking permission which she granted quickly, her mouth opening in response as they tangled together.  _

_ He hummed against her mouth, his hand slipping from her neck and going lower as it skimmed down her back and over her backside as he pressed his body against hers.  _

_ Julia pulled away for a moment, trying desperately to catch her breath as she sank back onto the couch, shifting her body so she was stretched out flat, inviting David to join her again.  _

_ He needed no extra encouragement as he leaned down, straddling her body and searching for her mouth again, grinning as she let out a gasp when he bit down on her bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth slowly.  _

_ Reaching for his back and pulling him flush against her body, she grinned against his mouth as she dug her fingers into him, urging him to get closer to her, even though she wasn’t sure if that was physically possible at this point. Using another break to catch their breath to his advantage, David moved along her body, nuzzling his face into her neck where he began to leave light kisses peppered across her skin. He was like a man possessed as his lips touched every part of her, trailing down from her neck across the skin of her chest that was exposed above the neckline of her shirt.  _

_ As Julia shifted beneath him with her eyes closed tightly and sounds of pleasure falling from her lips, David used his mouth to bite, suck and lick gently over the smooth skin he had only dreamed about touching.  _

_ Her hands had shifted downward, gripping his ass through tight denim as he ground his body into hers. Julia thought she might pass out at the feel of him pressing insistently against her thigh as his mouth continued to work her over.  _

_ David pulled away to look at her, taking in her dark eyes and swollen lips, and sighed in satisfaction at the feel of her body beneath him. Julia watched as he reached for his button down, feeling her mouth go dry as he practically ripped each button from its hole. When he finally reached the last button and undid it, he unceremoniously dropped the offending item to the floor where it crumpled into a pile.  _

_ Julia felt a pang of desire jolt through her body at the sight of him, finally able to stare unabashedly at him, as she had pretended not to notice his body before. Friends didn’t do that, she had reminded herself. But now that they had crossed that line…  _

_ Reaching out, she ran her nails across his chest, scratching him slightly as her fingers ventured further down, running over his abdomen and the muscles she found there. Watching her movements, David closed his eyes at the pleasure he felt coursing through his body at her touch. Reaching down, he grabbed both her wrists in his large palms, pushing them back above her head as she looked at him, wide-eyed with surprise.  _

_ “Keep them there,” he murmured as he leaned down, releasing her arms, but trusting her to keep them in place as he had instructed. Moving down her body, he stopped at the hemline of her shirt, looking up at her as he pushed the fabric of the shirt up to her chest. She watched him with heavy eyes as he began to leave soft kisses on her exposed stomach, and she sighed as she felt his mouth pressing against her heated skin, jumping at the feel of his tongue and teeth skimming her body in random spots. Goosebumps raised up on her skin as she squirmed beneath him, her arms never leaving where he had positioned them. _

_ Pulling her into a sitting position, he reached for the hemline of her shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it onto the floor with his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and then pulled away as his gaze skimmed down from her eyes to her breasts straining against her soft pink floral print bra. It seemed like all he could do was stare at her.  _

_ Julia chuckled.  _

_ “Earth to David,” she whispered, watching as he tore his eyes away from her chest to look at her face. He grinned up at her shyly, his cheeks heating under her knowing gaze.  _

_ Leaning forward, she nuzzled her nose slowly against his, teasing him as she leaned in just close enough for their mouths to touch, but every time he tried to kiss her she pulled away, grinning widely at his efforts.  _

_ “Julia…” he said lowly, sighing as she returned to place kisses across his cheek and down his jawline.  _

_ “Hmmmm?” She practically purred, enjoying every minute of torturing him and knowing she was driving him crazy. She couldn’t believe this was really even happening after all this time.  _

_ Grasping her face between his hands, he leaned forward, kissing her again as they fell back against the couch with Julia giggling at David’s impatience. She felt his hands slip beneath her back, reaching for the hook of her bra, and she sighed, closing her eyes.  _

_ She was just about to say something to encourage David to speed things along when she heard a door open and voices beginning to speak loudly as they moved further into the flat, definitely coming in the direction of the living room. _

_ Julia’s eyes widened as David sat up quickly, looking toward the entryway. _

_ “Shit,” David murmured under his breath, reaching down and grabbing the first scrap of clothing he could find as he handed her his shirt. He moved from straddling her body so she could put it on, noticing the panic in her eyes.  _

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

_ A moment later, just as she was finishing doing the last button, David’s roommate entered the living room with a couple of his friends. With his eyes moving from David to Julia and back to David with a wicked grin.  _

_ “Are we interrupting something, Budd?” He asked with a cocky smirk.  _

_ “Fuck off, Nick,” David muttered under his breath, getting to his feet before glancing back at Julia to make sure she was okay.  _

_ “I didn’t realize you and Julia were having  _ that _ sort of a study session,” Nick said, chuckling, and Julia felt her face flush red.  _

_ “Hey, Jules,” he added, arching a brow as he looked her over.  _

_ David thought about punching him.  _

_ “I should go,” she muttered under her breath, reaching for her bag from beside the couch. “I’ll … call you later,” she murmured, moving past Nick and his two friends who watched her go.  _

_ “Julia, wait…” David called after her, frowning. He turned to Nick angrily, shoving his shoulder. “Thanks, mate!” he said sarcastically, turning to follow Julia. By the time he made it out of his flat and onto the street, she had already disappeared. _

_ They hadn’t spoken again after that. It had taken Nick walking in for Julia to fully realize what had almost happened between her and David. And she wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that they had been interrupted.  _

_ Deciding to speak to him after their exam on Monday, she was alarmed when David never showed up for their class. She raced through the exam, desperately needing to get to the bottom of where he was. She was getting worried. _

_ As she left the lecture hall, her phone was already in her hands.  _

**_Where are you? Why weren’t you in class?_ **

_ His response was quick. _

**_Family emergency in Scotland. I’ll be back soon._ **

Except he hadn’t come back to the University after that. Julia later found out he had completed all of his exams online when their professors had heard the circumstances of him rushing back home. Julia had heard something about a sick grandmother, and David having to go home to care for her. 

Julia hadn’t wanted to impose on his time with his family, and figured she would hear from him when the time was right. Except time passed, and neither of them reached out to the other. 

Which looking back on it now, Julia realized was very stupid. But there had been a part of her that wondered if he was embarrassed about what had almost happened between them. If it had only been the alcohol that had encouraged him to kiss her the way he had. And so Julia let it be. 

Almost three months passed before she gave up on hearing from him. Her pride wouldn’t let her be the first to reach out to him after so long either, so she stayed silent. And life moved on. After graduation, she had been hired by a firm in London and began to make her way through its ranks, making a name for herself in the community as an up-and-coming barrister. The hours were long, and the work was grueling, it truly had taken up most of her free time completely. Then she met Roger Penhaligon, and her life at the University of London seemed like nothing more than a distant memory. 

… Until she had come crashing into David Budd in a coffee shop around the corner, and he had sent her spiraling all over again. 

But he didn’t call … again, she reminded herself as she straightened her robes. She was due in court in 15 minutes, and she desperately needed to focus on her client and forget about David Budd. 

She had no other choice.   
  


David checked his watch for the third time in ten minutes as he stood outside the Royal Courts of Justice. His foot tapped the pavement below him as the late October breeze blew around his face. He would have been lying if he told anyone he wasn’t nervous. He was an old hand at appearing in court in Scotland and he had carved himself a pretty impressive reputation in the courts up there. His client waiting list had been long and there had been many people disappointed when he had announced that he was moving to London for the foreseeable future.

He had seen a position advertised at a small firm in the city and he had jumped at the chance to apply. London had always been the end goal for him. It had only been family circumstances that had sent him back to Scotland in the first place and then, well he had been stuck for a while. 

But, the time had come and he had made his break. He needed to; the closeness of his family had begun to feel less like support and more like a noose tightening around his neck. Especially since the breakdown of his relationship with Vicky. The questions of who he was going to marry now and how he was going to carry on the Budd family name had become too much. Especially, when Vicky announced she had met someone else, just shy of one year of their split. It was serious, she had told him. 

There was one other reason to return to London... a person, actually. A person whose business card had been burning a hole in his pocket for the last three days. Julia Montague. He had never expected to run into her so quickly. He knew that they would see one another eventually, both being in the London legal fraternity. While there were many of them, there was always the idea that everyone knew one another and knew everyone’s business. He had hoped word would get back to her that he was in town. To David, what had happened between himself and Julia all those years ago always felt like unfinished business. 

He had thought of her often over the last four years, the last time he had seen her, and how close they had come to consummating their friendship-turned-more on that last night. He could have killed Nick then and numerous times over the last few years, too. Each time Nick brought up that night, David would change the subject. 

He had never intended for that to be all there was between himself and Julia. But, circumstances had changed. His beloved grandmother had been diagnosed with cancer and without him to rely upon, his family had started to fall apart. It had been a huge weight on his shoulders, but one that he couldn’t deny. So, he had returned to Scotland quickly, to the small village he grew up in, and he had left his London life behind. 

After his grandmother’s death, he had found himself at a loss, unsure whether he could leave his family again, and struggling with the idea of what to do next. Luckily, he had still been in touch with one of his professors from university, who had encouraged him to complete the necessary requirements to practice law in Glasgow. He  _ had _ been able to graduate, despite his circumstances. He was just unable to attend any of the festivities with his classmates. Quite soon afterward, he had found a job he really enjoyed and for a few years he was happy. Until recently, when the family pressure had started to really close the walls in around him. 

He had stared at Julia’s card several times over the last few days, trying to find the courage to call her. He had been so pleased to see her. He had known it was her quite quickly, he was running late himself and he had been incredibly jealous of the person who had been able to sneak from the line and be served promptly. It was as her head turned and she took two steps sideways that he had recognised her. The way she walked was still the same, and the way she carried herself with a certain air of confidence, that had not changed. 

He would also have been lying if he didn’t admit to stepping from the line so she would almost collide with him on her way out of the shop. He had been wearing one of his best shirts, a light blue Polo Ralph Lauren that his aunt had given him as a going away present. She had been one of his only relatives who had encouraged him to leave Glasgow and return to London. Aunt Maisie had told him to ‘go out and look for his life’ and to ‘have confidence.’ David thought the phrases sounded familiar, and briefly thought of her favourite film ‘The Sound of Music’ and the times he had to listen to it as a child. But he had been grateful for her support. However, for the chance to catch Julia’s attention, he had been willing to have his favorite shirt ruined. 

_ Sorry, Aunt Maisie _ . 

Luckily, Julia still had poise and his shirt had remained clean. He had instantly noticed the way his body had reacted to seeing her again. When she had moved to hug him, he had had to restrain himself from pulling her tighter into his embrace and he had not been able to stop himself from brushing his lips against her cheek. 

He would call her, as soon as today’s proceedings were over. Today was his first big test of his skills in London and as he stared down at his watch, he felt his nerves rumble in his stomach. 

They had ten minutes and his client was nowhere to be seen. 

He took one last look down the busy London street before he turned to the side, staring down his colleague, Timothy Brown. Timothy was a smart and very popular lawyer, who David had befriended very quickly. The two of them shared the same kind of upbringing, although Timothy hadn’t quite fled his family as far as David had. 

“Aye,” David said quickly, catching Timothy’s attention. “You’re sure Stephanie is coming? You spoke to her this morning?” 

Timothy nodded.

“Mate,” Timothy replied as he turned to him and reassured David with another nod of his head. “She was leaving her house just as I spoke to her.”

David fixed Timothy with a glare.

“You’re the one who has been telling everyone we have ‘the old battleaxe’ judge!’ David exclaimed. “And how well prepared we need to be!” 

Timothy chuckled loudly. 

“I was worried before you were assigned the case,” Timothy explained and David looked at him questioningly. “You can charm the old battleaxe.” 

David held back a roll of his eyes. 

“And,” Timothy added quickly, backtracking at David’s response to his joking. “We do have that little piece of undiscovered evidence.” 

David smiled wryly. 

His idea of engaging a private investigator had proved fruitful, as he had found something that the other party had hidden. Intentional or not, it still had not been disclosed, as it should have been. He was looking forward to presenting that to the court and seeing the look on the opposing counsel's face. Perhaps they should be the ones who were nervous and not him. 

David smiled again as he noticed a harried red head hurrying along the pavement. She smiled at the two of them as she saw them waiting for her, offering a little nervous wave. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Budd, Timothy,” Stephanie apologised quickly as she stopped to stand in front of them. “I wanted to make sure I looked my best,” she added as she ran her fingers through the ends of her long, curly hair. 

David nodded reassuringly. 

“You’re here now,” he said calmly, as he pushed another bout of nerves to the side. “We had better head inside,” he added as he watched Timothy nod. Stephanie took a deep breath beside him and nodded as well, before she began to follow Timothy into the court building. David breathed deeply as he followed. It was all okay now. His client had arrived, he had a piece of powerful and unknown evidence, and he felt prepared for whatever the battleaxe threw at him. 

He could do this. After all, he was in London now and this was where he wanted to be.   
  


Julia stood in the ornate marble lobby of the court, her files in hand, waiting patiently as her colleague, Hannah Stern, reassured their client about what was about to take place. Julia had stepped into this case only a few days ago when one of the partners from her firm had been called away to be a witness in a high priority case in Rome. Something about misappropriation of funds. Julia had tried to glean more information from him, but she had been unsuccessful. 

Her client today was Robert Pearson. In his early thirties, he came from family money and much to his parents' chagrin, he had married an up-and-coming social media influencer, Stephanie Robertson. They had been married for four years, until one day, Stephanie suddenly left the home and refused to go back. There had been no allegations of violence or abuse, she had simply decided she didn’t want to live the life she had previously agreed upon. 

To marry Stephanie, Robert had walked away from his family fortune and whilst they were married, she had been the sole financial provider as Robert had been studying to become a teacher. The marriage had produced one child, a cherubic dark haired boy, Sean. Stephanie had left Sean with Robert and disappeared from them both for a year, and Robert had struggled to keep them both afloat as he attempted to work and study at the same time. 

Julia turned to look in Robert’s direction and gave him a reassuring smile when their gazes met. She had met him once, a few days ago, and he had been much calmer than he was today. Right now, he looked as if he was about to faint. Julia didn’t blame him. They had been allocated one of the toughest magistrates to their case. She was even nicknamed the battleaxe, with many of her colleagues referring to her by that name. 

“Try to take some deep breaths, Robert,” Julia said calmly as she stepped to be beside him. She reached out with her free hand and patted him softly on his arm. “Hannah has arranged all your documents perfectly. Today is just the directions hearing, nothing will change tonight. Sean will still be with you today.” 

Robert shook his head in concern.

“She left us for a year, Ms. Montague,” Robert explained again as Julia noticed his fingers trembling. “A whole year without his mother and now she’s back and she wants to take him away from me.”

“Mr Pearson,” she began calmly. “That is what I am here for. We intend to make the court see that Sean is better off with you and finally see some financial arrangements sorted for all of you, for now and well into the future.” 

Hannah quickly nodded beside Julia. 

“She’s one of the best, Robert,” Hannah attempted to reassure Robert with a smile. “And, Stephanie hasn’t even arrived yet. That never looks good.” 

“What if she doesn’t show up?” Robert questioned as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

Julia patted his arm once again.

“Then that looks even better for us,” Julia explained with a wry smile. 

“She still has five minutes,” Hannah reminded them both as she surveyed the lobby of the busy court. 

“Just remember your deep breaths, Mr. Pearson, and everything will be okay,” Julia paused for a moment as Hannah moved her head to look behind them. 

“She’s here,” Hannah whispered lowly.

Julia and Robert turned to look at the stairwell. Julia recognised Stephanie from the photo Robert had shown her at their meeting. She ascended the final step confidently and Julia wondered if she was as nervous as her almost ex-husband was, but if she was better at hiding it. 

Stephanie paused at the top of the stairs and Julia observed as she and Robert made a glance in each other’s direction. Neither of them smiled and Stephanie diverted her gaze first. Julia pursed her lips. Stephanie _ was _ as nervous as Robert. 

Stephanie then tilted her head backwards to look toward her counsel, who were a few steps behind her. Two men proceeded up the stairs and moved to stand beside Stephanie. They were talking animatedly between the two of them and as they moved into the open lobby, they didn’t glance up at all. One of them motioned Stephanie over to the other side of the lobby, seeking out an empty table to place their files down. Julia didn’t know him at all. She had never even seen him in passing, she thought, which was unusual. The thought entered her mind and then quickly disappeared, replaced by the thought that she knew the other man extremely well. 

Or at least she did, once.

Because Stephanie’s barrister, Julia’s opposing counsel… was David Budd. 

Fuck.

Julia was sure her heart had skipped a beat as she realised David was to be working opposite her this morning. Julia was always sure to check the court roster to see who she was up against, however with her late substitution into the case, and her distraction over David not calling her, she had forgotten to check on opposing counsel. She groaned under her breath. The one time she felt she was completely and totally underprepared, the universe had paid her back with David Budd. 

David was in deep conversation with his colleague, and had yet to realise that Julia was there. At least, that is what she assumed. Either that, or he simply didn’t care. Maybe her presence didn't phase him. Had she completely misread the signals the other day when she gave him her contact information? Was that why he had not called since their accidental run in? Whatever had almost happened between them at university, it didn’t matter to him at all. He had just been being polite. 

Hannah noticed the change in Julia’s demeanor and fixed her with a puzzled stare. Julia shook her head quickly. She was determined not to allow David to get under her skin. Robert, and consequently Sean, were relying on her. 

“Most importantly,” Julia began, focusing as best as she could on her client and not on David, as she encouraged Robert to look at her once more. “Leave the speaking to me, Robert,” she explained. “Even if there is something that is completely inaccurate, leave the talking to me. It’s what you are paying me for, okay?” she questioned with a slight raise of an eyebrow. 

Robert nodded wordlessly.

“You may speak to Hannah during the proceedings, but do so as quietly as you can and not loud enough for Stephanie and her representatives to hear.”

Robert nodded again.

Julia began to add some additional advice, however she was abruptly cut off by one of the court clerks. 

“All parties, involved in Pearson and Pearson, you are required in court two, please,” the young woman announced loudly as she motioned toward the courtroom at the end of the hall. 

Julia took a small breath inwards, as David raised his head to look towards where she was standing for the first time. She watched as the realisation crossed his face and for a moment, she wondered what he was thinking. 

“Here we go,” Hannah said as she began to head towards the court, motioning for a still very nervous looking Robert to follow. 

Julia paused a moment as David began to walk towards her. 

“Julia,” he said quietly, a wry smile on his face. For a moment, Julia wondered if he was pleased to see her. 

“David,” Julia responded coolly, trying to remain as calm and professional as possible. She turned quickly and moved to follow Hannah and Robert into the courtroom. She could hear David’s footsteps fall in line behind hers. 

Julia sighed under her breath. 

_ Here we go, indeed.  _


End file.
